He's the one and the only one
by Hikaru-and-Kaoru-Love
Summary: Hikaru finally tell's Kaoru how he feel's about him, but what  happen's when Kaoru see's Hikaru alone with a girl who confesses her love for  Hikaru, by the way you guys this is the first story that i wrote, but the  second to be published, hope u like it
1. Hikaru's dream

_Hope you like it. :D._

Hikaru's POV (dream)  
"Hikaru look at that cloud it looks like a Chibi."

"Ha-ha-ha really I think that it looks more like a squirrel."

"Really I actually think that it looks like a Chibi, but you know, you can't see the face because it's a cloud." Kaoru said.

"Hikaru where did you find this place?""I mean like we're on top of a mountain filled with spring flowers" "and this view is so beautiful."

"When I went to go get mom the fabric she needed for her next clothes lining I saw a kid crying and I went to see what was wrong" "I went to him and he told me that he lost his ball somewhere up here when they were playing kick ball" "so I went here to look for it and I found his ball" "after I gave it to him, he thanked me and left" "and also before I saw this seen I was too distracted to find the kids ball that I didn't see the view, and I started to stretch after I was done I saw this seen and the first thing that I knew that I had to do was show it to you, it was just too beautiful to not show you."

"The glittering ocean, the sun setting, the birds in the sky flying away, just beautiful."

"But Kaoru, there's something that's even more beautiful."

"Hmmm um the clear sky."

(Chuckle) "Yes that but there's something else."

Kaoru turned his head to the right which meant that he doesn't know "what else?"

I looked up at him.

"You Kaoru"

He looked surprised "but Hikaru" then he smiled.

"Hikaru I…"

"Kaoru I love you."

He blushed and looked at me.

We ended up looking at each other, the glittering ocean being our background.

He hugged me, I hugged him back.

He looked up at me, I looked down on him.

He was actually lowering his body but we're the same height.

After we kept looking at each other, I put my hands on his shoulders and I kissed him.

I separated our lips from each other.

"Hikaru, before I wanted to tell you that I love you, but you beat me to it" he smiled.

(Chuckle) "Kaoru I love you."

I went on to kiss him but I felt myself doing something weird.

I then woke up from my dream.


	2. The morning

"Aaahhh, H… Hikaru STOP!" I woke up seeing myself embrace kaoru!

"Ah Kaoru… why… why am I…?"'

"You tell me" he said.

As I let go of Kaoru, my eyes widened, I saw something shocking.

"Kaoru are you…blushing" Kaoru was stumbled.

He sat up "no. why would I be blushing for?"

Oh kaoru. Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru you, are such a horrible liar. It's so obvious that you're blushing.

He looked at me "Hikaru what were you dreaming about?" He said as he blushed once again.

I looked up at him, wondering why he would ask me that question. He saw me looking at him so he turned my opposite direction and **again **he blushed.

I don't know why but he looked like he was about to cry. He looked so cute when he cries.

"Um never mind that question Hikaru."

Kaoru got up, half naked, only wearing underwear, with his soft, pale skin.

"Kaoru where are you going?"

"Bathroom" he cried out.

I looked at him; I knew it he was crying.

I couldn't take it anymore; I needed to know what was wrong.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?'

He didn't do or say anything but sniff. My heart was beating fast like crazy.

I got up of _my _bed that Kaoru always intends to sleep on with me, (_it's not like that ) _I have no problem with it.

"Kaoru, why are you crying?"

"I… I don't know."

Even as he was crying I knew he was lying. (_Oh that rimes__)._

I walked from behind him wrapping his top part of his body, with my long arms, warming him up.

"It was about the one person that I'm in love with."

"That's what my dream was about."

"Have any clue about who I'm talking about."

Kaoru's POV

When Hikaru told me, he was dreaming about the _one_person that he's in love with; I knew that he was talking about Haruhi.

Hikaru was just hugging me so that I wouldn't run away as he told me that news.

Well too late, I pushed him away.

"I knew it you love her" "you love _her _more then you love me."

I ran in the room putting my clothes on, Hikaru doing the same for some reason.

I ran down stairs, not even recognizing the maids asking me what I would like to eat for breakfast. I accidently tripped on my shoelace that I forgot to tie. I was in a rush to get away from Hikaru, that's why.

"Oww that hurt."

"Master Kaoru, are you okay" the maids asked, just hearing them say that reminded me that, that's Hikaru's line.

"Kaoru, KAORU are you okay" speak of the devil.

I couldn't look him in the eye when he said that because I didn't want him to see me crying, like he did before. I hide my eyes with my bang and turned my head away.

"Kaoru…" HIKARU COULD YOU JUST STOP IT.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" I pushed him away.

If he's in love with Haruhi how come he… how come he's doing this to me.

Hikaru's POV

What did I do, didn't I just confess my love to him.

"_I knew it you love her" "you love __**her**__ more then you love me._"

OH DAMN he thought that I was talking about Haruhi.

"Wait Kaoru don't tell me tha…"

Before I could finish my sentence Kaoru started to cry, well I started to see tears on Kaoru's cheeks. He probably started to cry a long time ago.

I told the maids to go and do the laundry. After I told them they went right away.

"Kao…I...think tha..."

He looked up at me, with those watery, gold dripping eyes of his, the kind that I can never turn away to.

"Kao…"

"Hikaru I can never be loved like Haruhi can I."

When he said that I couldn't stop myself, I grabbed him from the floor connecting our bodies, and lips together, his sweet, tasty, juicy lips made the kiss feel like it lasted longer than just 3 minutes.

We stopped and looked in to each other's eyes, Kaoru's eyes were shaking.

His expression made me happy. He was blushing, and shocked, I knew that I loved him like crazy, so I said it.

"Kaoru you're the one I love" I shocked him there too.

I chuckled.

Kaoru's POV

I… can't believe it H… Hikaru said that I was the one that he loved; all this time I was the one.

I… was the one.

All this time I was…

… the one.

I'm so happy that I can't stop saying it; I want to sing a song…

Setsunasa no kagiri made dakishimete mo.  
Itsumade mo hitotsu Ni WA narenakute.  
Yasashisa yori fukai Basho de.  
Fureau no WA itami dake.  
Futari WO musunde kudasai.


	3. Benio situation

Hikaru's POV

The next day Kaoru and I were holding hands like we usually do, except this time we were holding hands because it was strong love not like before, **stronger.**

I looked at Kaoru, apparently he was blushing.

He looked so cute.

Man I have to say something.

"Kaoru are you okay."

"Hikaru why do you always keep asking me that question?"

He turned away and ran to the men's bathroom.

"It makes me uneasy" he cried out.

I sighed and went back without him.

Before I could walk away a girl grabbed on my sleeve.

"Um Hikaru."

I looked down and saw a cute girl looking down blushing. Her blushing wasn't as cute as Kaoru's.

"Yes" I said like Tamaki would.

I just wanted to try it at least once; it felt weird for me to say "yes" like Tamaki.

NEVER AGAIN "ugggge."

She looked up at me blushing even harder, which kind of scared me.

She let go of my sleeve and grabbed my hand that Kaoru was being held by.

She once again had her head down.

"Um can I please talk to you for a second?"

Kaoru's POV

Here I was, my body weight on the men's bathroom door, my leg's shaking uncontrollably, tears coming down my red cheeks, and only one question coming in to mind.

"Why am I crying?"

Hikaru told me that he loves me, but, when he said that what did he mean he loved me, how…, how does he love me? "Like a brother and nothing more?"

My heart dropped just thinking about it.

I shook my head "Kaoru stop thinking like that" "Hikaru loves me more than a brother, I mean if he loved me just as a brother he wouldn't of kissed me yesterday on the floor like that."

"Man I'm so stupid for thinking of something like that" "ha-ha, yea just stupid for thinking that ha" "just stupid."

I went over to the sink to wash my messed up face (trust me I look good it's just that when I cry for a long time, I don't look so great).

I walked out of the bathroom, I didn't see Hikaru.

I walked through the place trying to find him. "Hmmm maybe I shouldn't of rain away like that" "but what else could I do I didn't want anyone to see me crying" then I relieved that I was talking to myself.

"Hope I didn't cause too much trouble for him." (Sigh).

I finally found him, I ran towards him smiling "Hik..."

I stopped and trembled for a second.

He… was with that cute girl Benio Amakusa.

They… were alone.

I wonder what they were talking.

Well the truth is that it's none of my business but… I need to know.

I ran outside to try to find a good place to listen to what they saying.

I spotted one, thank goodness.


	4. Love problem

Benio Amakusa talking

"Hikaru I… um know that there has been a lot of girls that has confessed their… um well love to you" "and well I've heard that you've tricked them all with your twin Kaoru" "…..but I know that it's truly you and… I can't keep my feelings back from you any longer… I really like you" "and I wanted to know if you can go out with me?"

Kaoru's POV

When I heard her say that I just wanted to scream at her that Hikaru is mine and that he would never go out with her…

"I would love to go out with you" hikaru said.

My life slowly and painfully went into a black hole.

I put my head down, and started to shack.

I… I can't believe you would do this to me Hikaru.

I… I hate you.

I ran away with tears in my eyes.

Hikaru's POV

Benio Chan just confessed to me; not really that surprising; I knew that she liked me.

"I would love to go out with you" I told her.

Her eyes widened "really… oh my goodness I'm so happy I've been wanting to ask you that question for so…"

"But I already have someone that I'm already going out with" I interrupted her.

"…. Someone that I have very strong feelings for… more than anyone else."

"I'm sorry but I LOVE that person like crazy; I can never stop thinking about that person."

Before I could say the next sentence I felt sort of weird but I loved Kaoru and I just had to say it. But I do feel like I'm going a bit too far, but I don't care.

"I want to spend the whole life with him."

(Sigh) "So I'm sorry but you have to find someone else."

Her eyes widened.

I never knew a person's eyes could widen that much; it sort of scared me.

"Wait _him, _H… Hikaru are… are you gay."

I looked up at her with really strong feelings for Kaoru in my eyes.

"Yes" and this time I didn't say it like Tamaki.

"The person that you love is really lucky" she said smiling.

"No. I'm the one that's lucky."

I went back to look for Kaoru.

"Kaoru. KAORU." Where is he?

"Oh yea maybe he's there."

I ran upstairs to the abandoned music room where the hosts are always at.

I opened the door "Kaoru."

I fell on my knees.

I saw _my_ Kaoru crying.

I didn't know why but just seeing Kaoru cry; it made me feel like I wasn't there to help him out with his problem.

I stood up putting both my hands on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Kaoru, why… why are you crying?"

He turned his body away from me forcing my hands to fall down.


	5. He's the one and the only one

Okay, I'm sorry for saying this, but Kaoru was really pissing me off.

I mean like what did I do, I know that Kaoru is not bipolar or anything but it's like lately he's been getting mad at ME.

"Hikaru I am so appalled at what you have done to Kaoru" Tamaki said with his I'm a prince voice.

"But Tamaki…"

"Call me King."

Is he serious?

"But" "KING" "I don't even know what I did to him."

"Hika-Chan weren't you talking to this girl outside alone?" Honey said holding his pink bunny.

"Yea but..."

"Why were YOU talking to this girl ALONE huh?" The "King" said behind me.

"She just wanted to…"

"Do you recognize how much that hurt Kaoru, seeing you two alone?" Kyoya said

"I didn't know that…"

"Hika Chan that's just so cruel."

How come they keep on interrupting me?

"Wait I…"

"Hikaru…you're the worst." Mori said out of nowhere.

"But wait I…"

"And you even said" "I would love to go out with you." Haruhi said.

By the time I knew it everyone but Kaoru was gaining up on me, and yelling too.

"Hikaru how could you?" Tamaki.

"Hika Chan's so hurtful." Honey.

"You're just the worst." Mori.

"Why would you do that?" Haruhi.

"Hurting your own brothers' feelings." Kyoya.

"DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT KAORU?" Everyone said.

"OFCOARSE HE DOES." A familiar voice said

I turned around and my eyes widened, it was Benio Chan.

Kaorus' head away, his bang covering his eyes. I have a huge feeling that in the inside of Kaorus' mind he was saying "oh GREAT, why is she here?"

"How could you say something so mean like that?" "Did you even hear what Hikaru had to say?"

Everyone looked at each other and remembered that they were talking over me, so I wasn't able to tell my part of the story.

"When I asked Hikaru out, he was so kind, he said."

"I would love to go out with you."

I saw a tear drop come down Kaoru's cheek. I wanted to run to him and tell him everything that really happened, if only I wasn't being held my Mori, and then I would have gone and done so.

I felt a painful atmosphere, an atmosphere that seems like it could kill me, I turned around and saw everyone glaring me down, with black souls coming out of them, except Kaoru, and I was scared as hell, they could kill me.

"But…"

Everyone's glares and black souls disappeared as they all turned their attention to Benio.

"Before I could say the words "long time." He said."

"I would love to go out with you… But I already have someone that I'm already going out with, someone that I have very strong feelings for… more than anyone else. I'm sorry but I LOVE that person like crazy; I can never stop thinking about that person, I want to spend the whole life with him, so I'm sorry but you have to find someone else."

"I thought that when he said "I want to spend my whole life with him." Was just going way to far, but I also thought that it was really romantic to say something like that."

"After I heard that the person he was in love with was Kaoru I thought that it was just a bit incestuous but I really didn't care if it was Kaoru as long as they love each other." After Benio said that she gave Haruhi a, you better not get in the way on Hikaru and Kaoru's relationship, look. Haruhi didn't notice it though.

Benio thank you for telling them my whole story, I said in my mind. Sniff sniff sniff

Mori's grip got weaker, then he let go. I looked over to see Kaoru, and what his expression was like, but before I knew it Kaoru was gone where did he go?

"Guys where's Kaoru?"

Everyone looked at me in confusion. They thought that Kaoru was right behind me.

"Im going to go look for him." I said rushing out the door.

Huff huff "Kaoru where are you?"

Huff huff huff

"Kao, where…where are you?"

I needed air. I was running for a long time without stopping.

"Oh goodness." Huff huff.

"Kaoru where are you?"

I can't give up. I need to find him.

"Kao…"

Sniff

I heard a noise in the middle of those walls. "What was that?" I said under my breath.

I walked closer to the noise, not making any noise of my own.

My eyes went into shock

Kaoru dropped on the floor crying.

He was crying so hard it made my heart sore.

And all of a sudden I heard him say "it's my entire fault."

"What's your entire fault?" I asked

Kaoru looked at me with his tears flying to the other side, his eyes were shaking he turned away from me to prevent himself from crying even more.

"Kaoru calm down…if you want to cry then cry."

"Hikaru I'm so sorry." Kaoru said

"S…sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for being such a horrible brother."

I embraced him harder than I did yesterday morning.

And this time Kaoru didn't yell at me to let go.

"I can search the globe and never find a better brother then you, Kaoru."

Kaoru's POV

I knew it, I just mean to him as a brother…

And nothing more

Hikaru's POV

Kaoru's expression changed when I said that.

"Hikaru I…"

"But Kaoru." He looked up, a little bit of tears still in his eyes.

"You mean even more to me, then that." "I love you."

I feel my heart miss a beat, I've actually fallen in love with him 5 months ago, which was October. Wow time passes my quick.

Tears almost came falling down my cheeks.

"Kaoru I'm in love with you."

Kaoru and I stood up, looking into each others' eyes.

"Kiss me." Kaoru said. I smiled.

Those lips that I've been urging to have were finally mine.

I couldn't have wanted anything else.

He was the one and the only one that I truly loved.

Kaoru and I went home after we kissed, and guess what we did that whole night that made us sore as hell the next morning. Oh yea, me and Kaoru finally did it, I'm fine about it, and Kaoru seems too.

"Kaoru lets go watch a movie."

"Uh okay." Since it was Saturday anyways', thank goodness.

We went upstairs, laid on the bed with, warm covers on and a big bowl of popcorn that wasn't even touched yet, and well instead of watching the movie we just kissed, that's why the popcorn wasn't touched yet.

Kaoru the laid his head on my shoulder. "I love you Hikaru." Kaoru said blushing.

I smiled "I love you too Kaoru." You're the one, the only one. The End :)


End file.
